The present invention relates generally to base support mounts for HVAC equipment.
A HVAC equipment is typically installed in a spaced relationship from the ground, building structure or pad. Although the equipment is initially installed level, over time the underlying structure would settle unevenly, resulting in the equipment being out of level. To realign the equipment would involve reinstalling the equipment or shoring up the underlying structure to make it level again.
The present invention solves the above problem by providing an equipment mount that can be conveniently adjusted in height to compensate for the uneven underlying ground, building structure or pad supporting the equipment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a base support mount for HVAC equipment that can be adjusted in height to account for an uneven support pad or to be able to re-adjust the mounts to account for an uneven settling of the equipment pad or underlying support structure.
In summary, the present invention provides a base support mount for HVAC equipment, comprising a base including a cavity having an outer edge; a body received within the cavity, the body including outside threads, and including a portion to support the equipment in a spaced relationship from a horizontal surface; and a nut engaging the outside threads and the outer edge, the nut being effective to raise or lower the body relative to the base when the nut is turned clockwise or counterclockwise, respectively.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description.